guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Cobalt/Archive 2
All New Rate-a-User Favoured Unfavoured Meh Who the hell are you? First Post Because I can. — Warw/Wick 13:07, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :Well there goes the opportunity to post "Nice and Clean" xD-- - (Talk/ ) 13:09, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ::=D. Oh, by the way. you can actually use my archive box with my template, because its actually /Archive 1 etc. — Warw/Wick 13:13, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :::Ah, ok, i see that complicated coding magic takes care of that :), Still, i've stolen 'borrowed' a simpler one from someones talkpage for now because i can modify that with less fear of exploding it. I'll save the code for yours and use that once i have a better understanding of wiki code/html i think-- - (Talk/ ) 13:18, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Hah, actually, its rather simple coding. you just type /Hi and it comes out as /Hi.. =| — Warw/Wick 13:19, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :::::/WTF....o_O ok thats interesting, thanks for the tip :P-- - (Talk/ ) 13:24, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::This is also useful: : /Whatever. — Warw/Wick 13:28, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Wholesome Family Friendly Discussion Following on from Felix's comment on thje subject of watch fixing "put the battery in your microwave for awesome lulz", what else, besides soap and eggs is entertaining to put in a microwave? This won't corrupt anyones mind, definately not.-- - (Talk/ ) 13:47, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :Well, you can try a Peep, but then again nothing will happen if you do. You could try mounting a couple metal sporks next to each other and see what happens :P --Gimmethegepgun 15:18, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ::Fizzle, crackle, spark, flame, smoke, flash oh dear. Oddly, lightbulbs turn purple (before violently exploding), and lit matches apparently produce plasma. Any kind of tinned food product will explode, and apparently there is an interesting interaction with grapes-- - (Talk/ ) 18:39, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :::Christmas lights are nice. They create multicolored plasma bubbles for a short timespan. --- -- (s)talkpage 18:41, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Needs Moar Heading :Just some technical Jabber to test if you know your stuff, if codex=9.5width, limit=1.73, summing ratio=5.12. How would you get a User:Warwick/Righter on my userpage to work? :) — Warw/Wick 13:50, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, but only on weekends. Seriously though, i don't "know my stuff" when it comes to coding, anything complicated is stolen from someone else and modified. I used to be able to write HTML and simple javascript, but that was some time ago-- - (Talk/ ) 13:54, 15 April 2008 (UTC) And this is why... ... you don't use polls for rate-a-user. When you move to archive, it moves the CORRECT poll with it and then the poll here is reset --Gimmethegepgun 15:17, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :Bleh, on the plus side, it allows people to change their vote :P-- - (Talk/ ) 16:02, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ::You CAN change your vote on a poll --Gimmethegepgun 18:35, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :::Wow, you learn something new every day :-)-- - (Talk/ ) 18:43, 15 April 2008 (UTC)